Day at the Beach
by pineapples have feelings
Summary: *Changed summary* When Nina sees her ex-boyfriend at the beach, what will arise? Mystery? Romance? Basically has: FABINA! Amfie, a tiny bit of Peddie, and a tiny bit of OC/Nina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what up world I'm hanging with my bffl amber aka the world's worst writer. She will never post a story cause she can't write. well maybe 2 morrow kk 2 my awesome story **

Chapter One

ninas pov:

I'm at the beach tanning and hanging with Fabian. Fabian was up getting food for us. When all the sudden Kevin (my old boy friend from America) came out of nowhere .

"KEVIN?"

" Hey Neens" Kevin said.

" Hi?" I said.

" Will you go out with me?" Kevin asked.

"Ummmmm..."

Fabian came back just then. "Nina who's this?"

"Fabian! Meet my ex-boyfriend from America, Kevin!"

"Yea, and Nina, what about that date?" Kevin said.

" Sure! Fabian, you dont mind, right?" I said/asked.

" Yea, I dont mind at all. Go straight ahead!"

"Thanks Fabian!" I say, jump up, and walk away with Kevin.

Fabians POV:

Im surprised that she doesnt know that I like her! I thought. I think its obvious. Everybody else in the house thinks so. I started to pack up, and got into the car.

Once home, I started playing a song on my guitar. Thats it! I will sing her this song! I got straight to work, and after 2 hours, I was ready!

**Its DMonsterz ( Amber). I am writing for my best friend, and it will be under her name. I can kind of write. YAY! Updates will be soooonnnn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone. I know this story stinks, but it's my first. the original **

**owner of this account will write soon, so if the writing style is **

**different, that's why. Ha-ha enough rambling, here is the bad story****!**

Chapter 2

Nina POV:

Kevin's nice and all, but I can't help but think of Fabian. I mean, he was my first friend at the school. I also have a HUGE crush on him. He would never feel the same, though

" Nina?" Kevin said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Um yes" I said.

" Do you want to give the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing another go?" he asked.

" I'm sorry Kevin, I.. I think I'm in love with someone else" I say.

Kevin POV:

When she said that, I got annoyed. I knew her first and that should count for something... right?

" Who is it?" I asked angrily

" You sound angry. Promise not to go after them?" she asked

" No promises. It depends if I know them."

" Its Fabian Rutter. A boy from school."

" The boy at the beach?"

" Yes. Im not sure, but I really like him."

" Okay..."

Her phone dings.

" I have to go" she says, " so talk to you soon?"

" Yeah! Bye" I say

" Bye!" She says, then kisses my cheek, and runs off.

Fabian POV:

Where is Nina? She should be back by now. Wait, was that the door? YES! I ran out the door and right up to her.

" Hi Nina! How was the date?" I asked.

"Hey Fabian. It was okay. Im not sure it would be a date, though. I really like someone else"

" Oh, really who?"

" Im not going to tell, but its someone with perfect hair and everything perfect"

At that, I knew it wasnt me. Im totally not that perfect boy she likes.

" Okay, Haha. I say, as she trips.

I try to catch her, and she ends up falling straight into my arms. She turns around and we start to lean in. As soon as we are about to touch, we hear a gun shot.

Ooo, cliffhanger. Kind of. I will try to update tonight, if not, tomorrow morning. BOOMBA!


	3. Chapter 3

Nina POV  
Me and my dream boy were about to kiss. We heard a gunshot and immediately pulled away.  
"Sorry "we said, both blushing. There was another gun shot, then a scream. We looked at each other, then ran toward the noise. We saw Victor on the ground, dead.  
" How nice of you to join us, chosen one" a voice said behind us.  
Fabian and I turned around to see a possessed Jerome.  
"Jerome, put the gun down" Fabian said.  
"No I dont think I-" and with that, Jerome fell to the ground. After a minute, he regained conciseness and looked around.  
" What happened" Jerome asked, looking at us.  
Fabian and I glanced at eachother, then we said we werent sure.  
"Then why is Victor on the ground?AND DEAD?"  
" You shot him, then we ran up here at the noise" I said.  
"Why would I" "JEROME!"Mara called.  
"COMING!" And with that, he ran downstairs.  
I turned to Fabian. "How are we going to explain Victor?"  
"Im not sure, but we should find out what happened to Jerome" Fabian said.  
"Okay. Sibuna meeting tonight at midnight, in the attic?" I said.  
"Okay. See you later!"  
" Okay."  
When I turned to walk off, he called after me "Oh, and Nina about earlier"-  
I cut him off "I know, you regret it."  
" No, I dont. I like you. Like, then more that a friend. I know that you will never feel the same way, but I wanted to tell you before the world ended or something."  
" Fabian, I like you too." And I ran up and kissed him.  
" Nina, will you be my girlfriend" he asked after we pulled away.  
" Yes, I would love to be you girlfriend."  
And the next thing we heard was...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for subscribing and reviewing! Well, before I go on too much of a random tangent, I give you, the next chapter! Oh, and before I forget: I don't own the characters, only the plot line!**

Chapter 4

Ambers POV:

I was in the common room with Alfie and Patricia. We hear the gun shots, and screams, but we think it was somewhere off in the woods. I noticed that I had left my magazine upstairs, so I only got to the landing before I overheard:

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love too!"

I squealed and Nina and Fabian turned around.

"Is Fabina finally happening?" I asked

"Yes Amber, it's finally happening." Nina said, with Fabian rolling his eyes.

"YES!" I screamed, and the rest of our housemates came up behind me.

"Amber, what is with all the screaming?" Mara asked

" Fabina is finally happening!" I exclaimed

A chorus of "Finally" and "Yay" came from the crowd.

Right then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Eddie said.

After talking for a minute, he held the phone out to Nina "It's for you"

Nina POV

"It's for you" Eddie said, holding the phone out to me

"Umm okay, thanks" I say, taking the phone.

"Hey Neens" A voice comes over the phone

"Oh, hi Kevin" I say back

"So, any more thoughts about being my girlfriend"

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but my heart is set on someone else" I say, looking at Fabian, who was the only other person with me.

"Who?" he asks

"Fabian. He asked me to be his girlfriend 10 minutes ago" I say back.

"But… But…"

He gets that far, than I cut him off. "Bye, Kevin."

"Bye" He says.

I put the phone down. I walk over to Fabian and say good night. "See you at midnight!"

"Yea, see you later"

I walk up to my room to see…

**Ooo, what did she see? I had to add Amber, she is awesome! Haha. Until next time! BOOMBA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys! Sorry I didn't update in SO long. 8 hours? Haha. Oh, well, in this chapter, you learn the truth about Kevin. FABINA at end. Disclaimer: I only own the kindle my Papa and Grandma bought for me, not the characters, and only the plotline**.

NINAS POV continued

I saw Rufus go into the attic. I slowly followed him, bracing myself for what lies ahead.

Kevin's POV:

I led my dad up into the attic. Yes, my dad is Rufus Zeno. I am Kevin Zeno, and my mom is Isabel Zeno. I know that Nina is the Chosen One. I know about the Elixr of Life. I'm part of the society, actually. I look 17, but I'm actually 63 years of age. Nina doesn't know, or her and "Sibuna" would be on my trail, also. "Kevin, mission accomplished?" Dad asked

Nina's POV:

What is Kevin doing with… Rufus? Wait- his last name is Zeldman. Rufus'fake last name. I bet it is really Zeno! I overheard their conversation.

" Kevin, mission accomplished?" Rufus asked

"No, dad, Rutter asked her out, and had her under his wing even before I could talk to her." Kevin replied. Rufus is Kevin's dad?

"If you fail, Kevin, oh, you know what will happen!" Rufus said.

"Oh, what? No more elixr? What about Fabian?" Kevin asks. He drinks the elixr?

" Don't worry about Fabian. He'll be gone before you know it!

" Okay, if you need my help with Fabian, let me know, I may be 63, but I still move like a 17 year old" Kevin says.

Rufus looks at his watch " I have to go. Bye son."

" Bye Dad."

I run out before Rufus comes down. I run into Victor. " Slow down, Miss Martin"

"Sorry Victor" I mumble as I run into my room.

Amber's sitting there, and I just look at her, she sees my expression, and poked her head out the door. "FABIAN!" she yells.

He comes running in seconds later. Amber walks out, and Fabian sits down next to me. I hug him, sobbing quietly. He just sits there, stroking my hair, murmuring words of comfort. I start calming down, and I straightening up, as I know that I will have to explain sometime.

**See! I always knew that Kevin was hiding something. Not really. I don't make outlines, I just type whatever comes into my head. Until next time! BOOMBA! Update later tonight or tomorrow, as soon as I wake up!**

**P.S.**

**Thanks to anyone that has subscribed or reviewed. It being my first story, it means a lot. Also, thanks to anyone that has read my song-fic, on my account(DMonsterz). Thanks again!**

**P.S.S.**

**I don't like Kevin Zeno!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. We had a campfire yesterday, and that took up most of the evening. Then it was time for bed. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Zeno, not any other characters. I only own my crazy obsessions to this show and Big Time Rush.**

Nina POV:

After I calmed down, I told Fabian to call Sibuna. After 5 minutes, I was done explaining. Fabian gave me a worried smile.

"So… I'm the one being hunted?" Fabian asked.

"Yup. Hey, Nina, lover boy is looking like and alien now!" Alfie said

"He was never 'lover boy' and certainly never will be!" I said.

"So, Fabian, are you working as a double agent?" Patricia laughed. Amber and Alfie laughed a little, also.

"That's not funny" Fabian and I said in unison, looked at each other, and looked away blushing.

"Its 10 o' clock. You have 5 minutes…" we hear.

Patricia and Alfie leave. Fabian was about to but, I grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asks.

"You really think that I am going to let you sleep in that room when you're being hunted?" I say.

"Eddies there"

"But he doesn't know!" I say **(A/N THEY DON'T KNOW HES THE OSIRIAN YET)**

"And….."

"You're sleeping in Amber and I's room tonight. Go get your things" I demand.

He smiles, then kisses me on the cheek. "Alright" and off he goes.

I make a little bed for him like in house of curfews and wait.

I turn to Amber."You don't mind him staying in here, right?"

"Of course not Neens! Anything to help Fabina!" she says. I just roll my eyes.

Fabian came in. We got ready for bed, said goodnight, and went to sleep.

Third Person POV:

They thought they knew everything.

But no, they did know this.

There was a little black box

Outside the door.

And in that tiny black box,

There was a camera

and tape recorder.

Taping everything that

Nina Martin, Amber Millington,

Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis,

Patricia Williamson, and

Any others that came into this

Room did, said, or saw.

**Hope that everyone enjoyed. Lots of thanks to ANY reviewers, or adding this story to your subscriptions. It means a lot. Oh well, until later. BOOMBA!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so, so, so, sorry I didn't update sooner. I promise you me or Kayla will ever beg for reviews. Please bear with me for this bad, bad, horrible story. Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Zeno, the plot line, and my crazy obsessions to these 4 things: this show, Big Time Rush, my kindle, and saying the word BOOMBA!

Nina POV

I woke up to a brunette boy shaking me. I looked over at the clock. "Midnight?"  
"Yea. We are having a Sibuna meeting, remember?" Fabian said.  
" Oh yea. why didn't we discuss it earlier?"  
"We forgot. Come on. The rest are up there." he said.  
I got up, and grabbed his hand. We walked up together.  
" So, who's going to guess?" Amber said.  
" I was thinking Rufus and Kevin had something to do with it" Patricia said  
" Or Vera" Alfie piped up.  
" JASON WINKLER!" Amber said as loudly as she could  
" What would he be doing with Jerome?" Fabian asked  
" He asked Jerome to stay after class with him. Maybe he was tricking him!" Amber said.  
" Yea, but Mr. Winkler? That doesn't seem reasonable" I said  
" He is part of Victors society" Patricia said  
" Maybe Victor made him do something" Alfie said  
" Yea, but he would make Jerome shoot him?" I said  
" Oh that, was the screams and gunshots we heard" Amber said  
" You heard them?" Fabian asked  
" Duh, we were in the common room!" Patricia said  
" Anywho, isn't Victor obsessed with living forever?" I asked  
" Yea... and?" Alfie said  
" He would want to live forever" Fabian said  
" So why would we want to make Jerome shoot him?" I said  
" Maybe it was a malfunction?" Amber said  
" Amber, who knew that you could say words that long?" Patricia said  
We all laughed. "I'm a blonde. Blondes could do anything" Amber said  
" Oh well, see you tomorrow. It's nearly 1 o'clock." Fabian said.  
" Good Night!" We all said, and we went downstairs. When entering our room, Fabian tripped over a box.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
" I have no idea. Amber?" I said  
" Not a clue" she replied  
I opened it. A tape recorder and camera fell out of it. "Who would try to spy on us?"  
"Kevin and Rufus?" Amber said  
" Well, it was aimed directly in our room, under the door. That means anyone could hear or see what we were doing" Fabian said.  
" And it has a little wireless stick pointing out of it. That means that if it was hooked up to the computer, it would already be on there." I explained  
" We should take it apart" Amber suggested  
" Amber, don't you see? Someone saw you change clothes, and everything! Someone heard about..." Fabian started  
"Sibuna. Its game over if we don't find out who it is and fast"

Planter of the camera POV

I saw everything. I heard everything. What is up with Sibuna? I thought I could trust her to tell me everything. But no, I guess not. Or any of my so called friends on that who is Kevin? What happened with Jerome? I need to figure it all out. I know a way to make them bow down to my feet in no time. Or, one of them, kiss my feet.

I promise I'll update tomorrow morning. Today's a busy day/ evening, with it being the 4th of July and everything. I'm going to try to update it at the very least 2 times a day. Thanks if you have subscribed or reviewed. It means a lot. Oh, well. BOOMBA! Oh. and the Planter of the camera will be revealed tomorrow. And its someone in the House of Anubis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay everyone! You will know who the planter is! Sorry if this chapter STINKS- I had a little writers block. It's also really short (only 250 words, I think). * Try to* Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the plot line. Kind of.**

Planter of the camera POV:

I cornered Nina, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian in the attic.

How did you get in here?" Amber asked

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked

"Oh, you know it, Eddie." Amber said

"Why did you plant that?" Nina asked

"To see how you and 'Sibuna', as you call it" I asked

"Slimeball, why did you follow me?" Patricia asked me

"I thought you were cheating on me. That's why." I replied

Fabian POV:

Really, Eddie? Really? You may have put yourself and everyone else in danger.

"Eddie, you do realize that you have put everything at risk, right?" I asked

"Yea-"

"And you saw them change and what do you know about Kevin and Rufus?" I interrupted

"Fabian, how would you like it if I was hiding something this big?" he asked me

"I would know that you were hiding it because it's important and you are dealing with 4 people who are huge risks!" I replied angrily

"Oh well, you do know that we were due back to school 10 minutes ago" Eddie said

"Let's go" Nina said. We walked back to school, hand in hand, and we had to make up a great excuse, because we obviously can't tell them that we are dealing with 4 dangerous people!

We sat through the rest of the classes. When we got back, I wanted to do the song for Nina. I completely forgot. I called her into my room and I started playing.

**I'll write more in a little bit. I'm about to fall over… asleep. If my stomach didn't hurt. Oh well, next chapter, which will be up later, is going to be the song and a little more information! Write more later! BOOMBA! **

**P.S. Thanks to anyone that has reviewed OR subscribed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hay guys! And gals! WARNING: FABINA CHAPTER! Haha. Fave couple. The song: Paralyzed by: Big Time Rush. Ahh, I'm obsessed with them. KAYLA WILL BE WRITING LIKE TEH 10TH CHAPTER. IM GOIGNTO WRITE 9 TONIGHT, AND THEN YEA. DISCLAIMER: I don't own: the characters, the House of Anubis, big time rush, or the song. I only own the plot line.

Fabians POV (continued)

I pulled Nina into my room. "Nina, ever since I met you, I've known you were the one. Here is a song to prove it." She started nodding and tearing up.

_"You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed_

I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now, I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_ ]__  
I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

As the years go by I think about you all the time  
Woah  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" I finished.

Nina came over and kissed me. She was crying. When we pulled away, she said" I love you"

" I love you too, Nina"

Amber POV:

I got there just in time to hear them say " I love you" to each other.

They were about to come upstairs, so I ran into my room. I pretended that I was looking at a magazine. I put my head in my pillow and squealed. When I looked up, Nina and Fabian were looking at me strangely. " Amber, what are you doing?" Nina asked.

"Only squealing for the cutest Fabina moment ever" I said, then covered my mouth, not realizing what I said until after I said it.

They both looked away, blushing.

" Amber, you need to set up dinner" Mara said, coming in

She looked at Fabian and Nina, both still blushing, and said ' Am I interrupting something?"

" No, Amber just embarrassed us" Nina said

"Hey!" I said, while Mara laughed, and went out the door

"Bye Fabina" I said while skipping out.

Nina POV:

" Well that was embarrassing" I said to Fabian.

"Yup. Let's go get ready for dinner" he said, grabbing my hand. I smiled.

Just as I was walking downstairs, I looked out with window. I saw...

Thanks for: Reading, reviews, and subscriptions! 11 reviews? How did I manage that? I didn't even think I would get 1! Thanks again! BOOMBA!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay guys. Sorry for the wait. =] DISCLAIMER: I only own Kevin, no other characters, and the plot. That's it. Try and Enjoy.**

Nina's POV continued

I saw Joy and….. Vera? I didn't even hear Fabian saying my name. I just pointed. He gasped. They traded something, and then they split. We ran downstairs and made it there before Joy could come back. We sat done for dinner. Eddie was throwing daggers at us throughout the whole dinner. I told Amber to tell everyone to meet in out room for a Sibuna meeting. And invite Eddie. After dinner, Fabian and I were sitting on my bed, Patricia and Eddie on the floor, and Amber and Alfie on Amber's bed.

"Okay, Eddie, just try to follow. We are not going to re-cap." Patricia said.

He nodded, and Fabian started talking

"We saw Joy and Vera talking outside." He said

"What do you think that they were doing?" Amber asked

"If they knew, do you think they would call us here?" Patricia said

"Just asking" Amber said

"Maybe they were talking about aliens!" Alfie said

We all looked at him strangely "Really, Alfie?" I asked

"Just trying to lighten the mood" He said, backing up from us

Eddie piped up for the first time. "What if Vera tricked Joy into helping her?"

Everyone else shared a glance. "That's not a bad idea, Eddie. Maybe you aren't just a boy who really loves Sick Puppies" Fabian said

"Duh. I am really good in everything. I may look like a rebel, but I do get good grades" Eddie replied

"For Sweetie?" Patricia and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Eddie nodded sadly.

Trudy did Victor's pin thing

"Guess we better go" Patricia says. I nod. "Good Night" Amber and I say together. I kiss Fabian on the cheek, and so does the other couples. We go to bed and fell asleep.

Third Person POV:

Little did they now Joy was outside the door, eavesdropping.

**Ooo. I don't like Joy, so I made her mean. SHE TRIED TO RUIN FABINA! BAD JOY! Kayla is going to write the next chapter, if the writing style is different. Haha…. BOOMBA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~I'm so sorry about not updating. KAYLA, WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL EAT YOU! IM NOT KIDDING. KAYLA LYNN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UPDATE! Oh well, I'm updating now. I AM SO SORRY! I had a really busy day. And Kelly, please hit Kayla for me! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody, only the plot. And Kevin Zeno, if I mention him.~**

Joy's POV:  
How did they know? Only I wasn't tricked. I'm working with Kevin. Fabian will be mine! I heard someone start to come out, so I ran to the bathroom and shut the door.  
Alfie, try not to ruin this by talking about aliens" Patricia said, walking by  
I came out. "Ruin what?" I asked.  
Alfie and Patricia glanced at each other. " Um, ruin the surprise party me and Nina are planning for Fabian" Patricia said.  
" Can I help?" I asked  
"NO!" they both shouted  
" Why not?" I asked, mad  
" Because..." Patricia started  
"Only people that believe in aliens plan it" Alfie said. "It's going to be an alien party"  
"And Fabian believes in aliens?" I asked, confused  
"Why else would we throw an alien party?" Patricia said  
" Oh, okay..." I said, walking away

Patricia POV:  
"Aliens, Alfie? Really?" I said  
"First thing that popped into my head" Alfie said. "Besides, aliens are awesome!"  
I ran into Fabians room, where he was sitting on his bed. "Fabian, if Joy asks you if you if you believe in aliens, just go with it"  
"Why, exactly" he asked, confused  
"Long story short, we needed to protect the secret, and Alfie made up a lie about alien surprise party for you, and we told it to Joy" I explained  
He just nodded. I left.

Nina POV:  
Patricia came running in. "If Joy asks you about an alien-themed surprise party for Fabian, just go with it" she said  
"Why?" I asked, really confused  
"Joy heard us talking about Sibuna, asked what we were talking about, Alfie said that we were throwing an alien themed surprise party, and apparently you and I are planning it" I explained  
"Um, aliens?" I asked  
"Ack. I know. Fabian already knows." she said  
Trudy started doing Victors call. Patricia, Amber, and I started laughing. I forgot Amber was in the room. Patricia looked surprised. Then she left.  
Amber and I changed, brushed, and changed. We said good night, and fell asleep.

**~I'm really, truly sorry about the wait. KAYLA, IM GOING TO KILL YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! I WILL GET THE HOOLIGAN ACTIVITY STICK! ARGHH! Oh well, you guys are getting 3 chapters tomorrow! And I'm not sure how long this is. I'm not using Microsoft. Haha... BOOMBA!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really, truly sorry about only 1 update yesterday. Im going to attack Kayla on Monday. Oh well, time for the story! DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot, Kevin Zeno, and my crazy obsessions to this show.**

Eddie's POV:

I woke up from a nightmare. Nina dying. Wait, why would I have that dream? I like Patricia, and Amber would kill me if I broke up 'Peddie' or 'Fabina. I started hearing whispers. _"In trouble" "Barn" "Ask Fay" _is some of the ones I heard. I looked over at Fabian.

"Fabian, where's the barn that Rufus has?" I asked him

"Why?" he asked, confused

I didn't answer; I just ran upstairs followed by Fabian into Nina's room. She wasn't there.

"See, Fabian. That's why I wanted to know. Shes in trouble" I said

"How did you know?" he asked, surprised

"Whispers inside my head. One said 'Ask Fay', and I was guessing it was you" I explained

"We need to go save Nina!" he exclaimed. "Follow me"

He woke Amber up, got Patricia and Alfie, and headed out the door. We walked for 20 minutes before we came to a barn. There were 5 locks on the door. "Patricia, give me a bobby pin" I asked/demanded

"Um, okay" she said, giving me one

I went over and picked the locks. There Nina was, on the ground. She had 3 cuts on her arm. Fabian started crying. She started coming to. "Fabian? Eddie? Eddie, you're the osirian?" she asked

"I guess, whatever that means" I said

Fabian knelt down next to her. "What happened?"

Nina POV:

"I was in the bathroom, getting ready to come downstairs, and all the sudden Joy came out of nowhere and knocked me out. I guess I ended up here" I explained

"As long as you are okay" Fabian said, leaning down and kissing me

"AWWW! FABINA!" Amber screamed. We immediately pulled away

"Okay, guys, as much as I love being in creepy barns, we might want to go" Alfie said

"I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon" a mysterious voice said from behind us

We all jumped, to see…..

**I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon, so expect it to be up. I don't think I'm going to be able to do more later, so I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. Soon. Ooo, cliff hanger. Thanks to anyone that has subscribed, alerted (ah, same difference), or reviewed! I can't believe it! Thanks a lot! BOOMBA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay guys. Sorry, I had to go somewhere at the last minute, then come home and eat dinner. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, only my strong, never ending obsession to this show. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ambers POV:  
Nina, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, and I all turned around and saw Rufus and Joy.  
"How nice of you to join your friend" Rufus said  
"It is not nice! At least get me a magazine with Victoria Beckham on it" I said. Everyone else rolled their eyes.  
"Amber, thats the least of our worries" Fabian said quietly  
Rufus and Joy backed out, and closed the door, locking it. "NO!" we all screamed, and tried to break down the door. It didn't budge.  
"Great, we are trapped here" Alfie said  
"Way to go, captain obvious" Patricia muttered. Alfie either didn't hear, or just ignored it.  
"Wait, does anyone have their phones?"Nina asked  
"I do" Fabian, Eddie, and Alfie said.  
"Call someone!" I said  
"Who? I get hardly any bars, and it's 75%" Eddie said  
"I have 4, and my phones half charged" Alfie said  
"I have 2, but my phones fully charged" Fabian said.  
"Call Jerome. He knows about Rufus" I said  
Everyone stared at me. "Whoa. Amber. How'd you figure that one out?" Patricia asked  
"I'm a little bit of a genius" I said and smiled  
"I'll call Jerome. He's more likely to pick up on me" Alfie volunteered.

Fabian POV:

Alfie turned his phone on speaker. Jeromes voice came through the phone  
"Alfie, where are you?" he asked  
"Rufus' barn! Come get us!" Alfie said  
"Wait, what? Who's there?" Jerome asked.  
I took Alfies phone. "Who do you think? It can't be a unicorn, can it? It's not important. Come get us!"  
"Okay, I'll be there in-" He got cut off by Mara.  
"Hey Jerome. Can you come help me? Patricia has kind of disappered" she asked  
"Oh, I know. I'm sorry, I can't. But I do know where Patricia is"he said  
"Oh, really? Where?" she asked  
"Ummm. Ummm, she's-" I interrupted him  
"She's at her aunt's house, and she needs him to come pick up me, Nina, Alfie, Amber, Eddie, and her. Hi Mara" I said  
"Hi. Oh. Well, thanks anyway" she said. We heard a door close.  
"I'm coming. Who has their phones, just in case you guys get moved" he asked  
" I do, and so does Eddie, and obviously Alfie" I said  
"Okay. See you soon" Jerome said.  
"Yea" I said, then got cut off  
"BYE!" everyone said  
I went over to go sit next to Nina. I kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, Jerome's coming" I said  
"I know, I'm just a little shaken up" she said  
I put my arm around her, and soon enough, we fell asleep. I was awoken when Nina jumped up. There was a loud bang. Then a blood-curdling scream.

**Ooo, who was it? I don't even know. I still need to figure out the next chapter. I need sleep, even though I'm not going to fall asleep for the next 2 hours! Enough rambling. Thanks for reading, subscribing, and reviewing. Until next time! BOOMBA! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I was sitting on the couch, thinking I forgot to do something. Then I remembered: OMIANUBIS I FORGOT TO UPDATE! WARNING: If you don't ship Fabina, then only read Fabians POV and Victors POV. There is a major Fabina section in Nina's POV! I'm making my favorite band do the disclaimer.**

**Kendall: Kayla or my future wife, Amber, do NOT own House of Anubis.**

**Logan; They wish they did.**

**James: If Amber did, Fabina would be married already. Amber has no ide what MY future wife, Kayla, would change.**

**Carlos: Kevin Zeno is the only thing Amber and Kayla own. Except for the plot.**

**THEM ALL: THANKS FOR REVIEWS, SUSCRIBING, ETC. IT MEANS ALOT TO THEM. **

***Sorry for big introduction... I'm bored. No, this is not One Direction. Obviously. It's Big Time Rush (also owned by Nickelodeon)***

Fabian POV:

The door came crashing down on Nina and I. We blacked out, for who knows long. When we woke up, we were in Nina's room.  
"Their awake!" Amber squealed  
"Thank god!" Everyone said  
"How long were we out for?" Nina asked  
"Um let's see... today's Tuesday? Then 2 days" Eddie told us  
"WHAT?" Nina and I screamed  
"Whoa, calm down. At least Nina made it. It landed directly on the back of her head" Patricia said  
I gave her a death glare, then went over to Nina and put an arm around her. "Really, Patricia? Then how badly did Fabian get hit?" Nina asked  
"Not as bad as you. On the top of his head and his arm" she said  
I looked down at my arm. There was a big bruise. My head was pounding. "Can I have some medicine? My head is killing me!" I asked  
"I know. Can I have some too?" Nina asked  
"Okay!" Amber and Alfie ran out of the room. Trudy came in a minute later.  
"Hello, dearies. I hear your awake" she said, smiling  
"Yeah, we just sent down Amber and Alfie to get us medicine for our heads" I told her  
"I saw them. Here they are" she said, stepping out of the way  
Amber and Alfie gave medicine and some water. Amber sat next to Nina. Trudy left to go make dinner. Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie all left. Joy came in.

Nina POV:

Joy had come in.  
"Nina. I need to talk to you." she said  
"Okay. Speak" I said  
"I think your making all this up for attention" Joy said  
"Anything but" Fabian said. I totally forgot he was here. I grabbed his hand and held on.  
"Fabian, I know that you can do SO much better than Nina. I mean, look at me, then look at her. I know you are just using me to make her jealous" she said matter-of-factly.  
"I love Nina "he said. What? I love him, also. Or is he just making this up so Joy will give up? " I will never, ever, ever, date you. Not to mention like you. Do you remember what you did to Nina?" Fabian said  
Joy stuck out her lip and left.  
"Do you really love me, Fabian? Or were you just making that up?" I asked him  
He blushed deeply. "I really do love you. You would never love me, though"  
"I love you too" and with that, I kissed him. Then, we slipped into unconsciousness with me on top of Fabian.

Victor's POV:

I was standing outside of the door when Joy came out. She nodded her head and went into her room. I slipped a little box under the door. It contained sleeping syrup. I looked into the room and saw them unconscious, with Nina on top of her lover. I called Rufus, Kevin, Joy, and Vera. Joy and Kevin took Fabian, and Rufus and Vera took Nina. We carried them out the door and into the barn.

**Hope you liked. I'm probably only going to be able to update about once a day. Tomorrow, maybe more, because Kayla is coming over. I'm making her write the next chapter. BOOMBA! AND IM SORRY FOR DOING THE WRONG CHAPTER, I ACCIDENTLY PRESSED THE WRONG ONE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hay guys! Kayla's coming over later. I'm going to pressure her to write a chapter. WARNING: BIG FABINA-MUSHY MOMENT AT END! So, when Nina started to talk to Fabian for the 2nd time, and you font like Fabina, don't read the end of the conversation. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kevin Zeno and the plot. Well, Kayla owns the plot, but still. Ha-ha.**

Amber POV

I went upstairs after dinner. I didn't see Nina or Fabian. I checked the attic and banged on the secret panel. They weren't there. I checked the common room, and Fabian's room. Then I ran downstairs and checked the cellar and tunnels. Where were they? I ran upstairs and checked the sign out book. There was nothing written on it. I got Alfie and Patricia and pulled them into my room.

"Guys, I can't find Nina or Fabian anywhere" I told them

"Did you check everywhere? Maybe they went on a secret date" Alfie said

"Aw that would be cute! But I think they would sign out" I said

"Sleep on it, and we can find them in the morning" Patricia said

"Sibuna" We said, then smiled. Patricia and Alfie left. Where would Nina and Fabian go?

Fabian POV:

I woke up, tied up. I looked around, and saw Nina tied up next to me. She started to wake. She looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I think it's the barn we were in last time" I told her.

She leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder. "I hope they find us" she said

"Me too" I said, then started to lean in. The door opened. Victor. "I hate to ruin this moment, but we need to move you" he said

"We?" Nina and I asked in unison.

"Yes. Vera, Rufus, Kevin, Joy, and I have all teamed up, to find immortality" he told us

"Why do you need us?" I asked him

"For your friends to come to us, and bring us the cup" he replied

Joy and Kevin came in. Kevin came and picked up Nina. Joy came over and tried to kiss me. I kept on dodging it. Victor picked me up and threw me into a trunk. Nina got thrown on top of me. They untied us. Nina and I held hands and laid in the corner. We were both shaking in fear. How was Amber, Alfie, and Patricia going to find us now? Nina and I didn't even know where we were going. What are we getting into?

"Fabian?" Nina said suddenly and quietly

"Yes, Neens?"

"Thanks for dodging Joy away. I thought you were going to kiss her. Kevin tried to kiss me, and I did the same" Nina said

"I would never kiss Joy. Promise you'll never kiss Kevin?" I asked her

"Promise. I love you" she said, yawning

"I love you too" I replied, kissing the top of her head, and we both fell asleep.

Aw. Fabina. Proclaiming their love again! Oh, well. Forcing Kayla to write the next chapter. She's staying until 5 tomorrow. So yea. BOOMBA!

**P.S. Thanks for reviewing and subscribing. It means ALOT! I still have NO idea how to spell subscribing before I use spell check!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kayla's over and she is going to help me a little. Also, a note to the flamer-people: Thanks so much. I really don't mind, because as long as I like what I do, then I won't stop. I don't need to please anybody except for myself. And Kayla and I don't think ones better than the other. We are about the same. She has a more humorous side in stories, while in real life I'm the funnier one. I think….Thanks for reading =] I take criticism very well, so do your worst! OH, AND I COMPLETLEY FORGOT THAT VICTOR DIED, SO HE IS A GHOST THAT HAS PHYSICAL STRENGTH. EVERYONE THAT IS HELPING HIM AND FABIAN AND NINA CAN SEE HIM.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Kevin Zeno. And the cool whip in my hair.**

AMBERS POV:

Alfie, Patricia, and I all met up in my room after breakfast.

"Any sign of Nina and/or Fabian?" I asked them

"No, you?" they said in unison

"No. Where could they be?" I said

"We have no idea. We must stick together" Patricia said

"Yea" Alfie and I agreed. We all linked arms and went off to school.

NINA POV:

We woke up when Joy slapped me. I jumped, and Fabian got startled. We got tied up again, and head into the apartment building. It was empty, and we got thrown into a small apartment. They closed the door and locked it.

"Fabian, what are we going to do?" I asked him quietly

"I'm not sure, but I got the rope off of my hand" he said, holding up the rope

"Great, Fabes. Could you untie me?" I asked him

"Oh, yea" and he got to work.

He stood up and held my hand. We looked around and saw a bed (only one!), a kitchen, and a bathroom. There was also a couch. We went over and sat on it.

"Wait, Fabian" I sat up, "I have my phone, but it's about to die. What should I do?"

"Text Amber! We are at the corner of 78th street and 79th"he told me

I quickly typed in, in account of the phone almost dead," _Amber, we are at the corner of 78__th__ street and 79__th__ street. Help!"_

AMBER POV:

We had just got back from school when I got a text. Oh, it's just Nina. WAIT, IT'S NINA? I screamed, and everyone looked at me.

"Amber, why?" Eddie asked. We hadn't told anyone else. Everyone thought that Fabian had brought Nina to go see his relatives.

"Oh, nothing. I just got a text from Nina saying that she doesn't know when Fabian and her are coming back" I told them. Alfie and Patricia's eyes widened. I nodded, and they followed me.

"I just got a text from Nina, telling us where they are" I read it too them.

_Amber, we are at the corner of 78__th __street and 79__th__ street. Help! _

"Isn't that the abandoned apartment building?" Alfie said

"Yea! We go there later!" I said

"Okay. Sibuna" Patricia said

"Sibuna" Alfie and I said, and then we left.

**Not much of a story, chapter, whatever. Thanks so, so, SO much for reviewing, subscribing, and favoring this story. It means SO, SO, much. To both me and Kayla. BOOMBA!**

**P.S. Any questions about this story? PM DMonsterz. Sorry for ANY confusion. I really mean everything that I say.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hay guys. Thanks again for reviewing, subscribing, and favoring.****It means a lot, and to people who throw flames, thanks so much! It really doesn't bother me! It's not my job to please you! Kendall Schmidt and Carlos Pena Jr. are doing the disclaimer! P.S. THEY ARE FROM BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Kendall: My future wife Amber and her best friend Kayla do not own mostof the characters. Only the brilliant person who made this show does.**

**Carlos: They only own Kevin Zeno and the plot line. Another notice from Amber is coming up**

**Me: Kayla and I still don't think that either one of us is better than the other. So, yea. THANKS BOO, AND THANKS CARLOS!**

Alfie POV:

Amber, Patricia, and I all left to go get Fabian and Nina.

"Alfie, what if we don't find them? What if they are seriously hurt?" Amber asked, worried

"Don't worry. We know exactly where they are" I told her, then I hugged her

"Hate to break up this 'Amfie' moment, but we are here" Patricia said

"Let's go in" I said, then we went in.

"I was hoping you were coming" a voice said behind us.

Fabian POV:

Nina and I were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Remember when-" she got interrupted by Joy coming in and throwing three people on the ground. She walked over to me.

"You know, if you just dated me, all of this wouldn't be happening" Joy said to me.

I looked over to see Nina crouching beside the three figures. They looked a lot like- WAIT THEY ARE AMBER, ALFIE, AND PATRICIA! "What did you do?" I asked her angrily

"Oh, just knocked them out with a knock-out pen. They should be coming to in about 12 hours" she told me. (A/N: KNOCK OUT PEN ISN'T MY IDEA, EITHER. IT'S FROM BIG TIME MOVIE!)

She tried to kiss me again, but I shoved her away. "Not going to happen, Joy"

She looked at me, then looked at Nina. "KEVIN!" she screamed

Kevin came running in. "What?" he asked, annoyed

"I need you to help me. Take Nina out" she told him.

"Okay!" he agreed, picking up Nina. "FABIAN! FABIAN!" she screamed. I tried running to her, but Joy held me back. How was she this strong? The door closed, leaving me with Joy, and an unconscious Amber, Alfie, and Patricia.

"Now you can kiss me" Joy said, leaning in again. I pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you? I love Nina, and you kidnapped both me and her. What makes you think I would ever date you, Joy? Who knows what Kevin's doing to her. She better not be hurt" I said.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Something is wrong with that stupid American. You are just using Nina to make me jealous. It's not working. And Kevin is doing the same thing I'm doing" she told me, then backed out the door, and ran. Nina came back in. She looked all disheveled. "Nina, what did he do to you?"

"Well, he kissed me. I punched him. He then took my arms and pinned them up, above my head. He tried kissing me again, but then I kicked him. Hard, in the shin. When he fell down, I ran. I ran into Victor, when he pushed me on the ground and started slapping me. It hardly hurt. I got back up, and ran. I was hiding in the closet next door, until Joy came out" She told me.

"Joy thinks I'm using you to make her jealous. I would never do that" I responded.

"I know" She said, smiling

"I love you" I told her

"I love you too" She said back.

We were about to kiss, then the door flew open to reveal...

**Ooo, who did it reveal. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seemed rushed. It kinda is. I am sleeping over at my grandmothers tonight, and I haven't posted yet for today. THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING, EVEN FLAMES! BOOMBA!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay peoples. Hope everyone's happy, with haters and such. Lots of love to the people who reviewed (non weird way- friend way)! Even the people who are mean to me and/or Kayla. STILL DONT CARE IF YOU HATE IT OR NOT. IT DOESNT BOTHER ME! BUT THANKS TO THOSE WHO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT IM NOT PERFECT! I CANT WRITE A PERFECT STORY, NO ONE CAN.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Zeno (if I mention him) and my insecurities. Thanks to the people that helped me feel better. You know who you are! If you review, then you're one of those people!**

Nina POV:

The door opened to reveal Jerome.

"Jerome?" Fabian and I asked in unison

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Alfie, Amber, and Patricia

"Not important. We will explain later. Let's get out of here!" Fabian said, picking up Patricia and putting her over his shoulder

"Okay" Jerome replied. He picked up Alfie and I took Amber. She was surprisingly light.

We ran out. Nobody saw us. We ran until we were at least a mile away. We slowed and put them down.

"We should rest" Fabian said

We all sat down on the ground. I held Fabian's hand. "Okay, now explain" Jerome demanded

"We were kidnapped from my room by Victor, Vera, Rufus, Joy, and my ex-boyfriend Kevin. He's Rufus' son" I told him

"Rufus has a son?" Jerome asked, surprised

"Yes, what did Amber tell everyone so we can be prepared?"Fabian asked

"That you took Nina to go meet your relatives. Stop changing the subject!" Jerome exclaimed

Fabian and I glanced at each other, before I started talking."Joy and Kevin tried to split us up. It didn't work. So, we got our own form of torture. Well, they were basically the same, but I got slapped by Victor"

"Wait, didn't I kill Victor?" Jerome questioned

"Yes, but all of his helpers and us could see him. He must be a ghost" Fabian explained

"Okay, we better be getting going" Jerome said. We picked up who we had before. We ran the next mile. When we got home, we set them in their beds. We were in my room when we got questioned by everybody. We told them that Fabian and I were coming home from his Uncle Ade's shop, where we were for the past day, and they had a huge branch on top of them. They lost consciousness, and should be coming back in about 6 hours.

They got satisfied and left. Jerome glanced over Amber again, and left. It was only Fabian and I.

"What are we going to do? We already are targeted" I said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can tell Trudy some of it, without everything, and she can help?" he said, spitting out an idea

"Okay" I said, nodding off into sleep.

"Love you" I mumbled to him

"Love you too" he said, falling asleep under me.

We were awoken by the huge bang in the night.

**What was it? Hmmm... I don't even know. I'll figure it out tonight or tomorrow. THANKS FOR HATING! Oh shoot, I'm mentioning it a lot. Sorry to everybody! LOVE YOU LOTS FOR: REVIEWING, SUSCRIBING, OR FAVORITING! BOOMBA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello. Sorry for bad chapter. Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favoring. I'm not feeling my best, and later I'm sleeping over at Kayla's, so that is why it's bad. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the character Kevin Zeno, the plot, and my Nutella obsession.**

Amber POV:

I woke up suddenly. I remembered what had happened earlier. I got up out of bed, and looked over to Nina's bed. I saw Fabian with his arms around Nina, asleep. Nina was asleep, also. Aww! Fabina! I had to use the loo, so I tried to go out the door without crashing into anything. I fell into my vanity. There was a loud noise, and I saw Nina and Fabian sit up.

"Sorry!" I whispered to them

"Amber! You're up! Do you remember earlier?" Nina asked, not bothering to whisper

"Yea. Joy hit me with a dart. It came out of a pen" I said, then remembered Alfie and Patricia. "Are Patricia and Alfie okay? They got hit too!"

"Yea, Amber. Nina, Jerome, and I carried you guys home, after Jerome broke us out" Fabian told me

"Jerome? Okay then. How did he find us?" I asked, surprised that Jerome out of all people would care.

"Yes, Jerome. I guess he must have followed you guys there" Fabian said. Nina had fallen back asleep, with her head on Fabians shoulder.

"He was getting suspicious. I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back" I said.

I walked into the bathroom. I did everything I needed to do. I was washing my hands, when a voice came from behind me.

"Hello, Amber" the voice said

I turned around. I saw an attractive boy, but something told me that I should run. So, I did. The boy grabbed me and turned me around. Once I saw his face clearer, I knew exactly who it was. Kevin. Zeno.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"I want you" and with that, Kevin picked me up, covered my mouth, and ran out the door. Hopefully someone will notice my disappearance soon!

Fabian POV:

I looked over to the clock. It was 10:40. Where was Amber? She left 20 minutes ago! I gently laid Nina down on her bed, and went outside. I checked the girls bathroom. She wasn't in there. Maybe the kitchen? No, not there. I went into my room, maybe she went in there, to hide from someone, and there was a piece of paper on my bed. 'To Fabain' it said on the front. Whoever it was, they didn't spell my name correct. I took it and opened it.

To Fabain

I think you may have noticed Ambers' disappearance by now. Bring the Cup of Ankh, Elixir, and Mask of Anubis to the clearing, by tomorrow, or your friend will pay.

Lots of Hate!

Joy, Kevin, Victor, Vera, Rufus, and Amber.

I gasped and ran upstairs. Nina was standing up. She must have sensed something was wrong.

"What?" she asked, clearly worried. I handed her the note. She gasped. She put it down and hugged me.

"I dragged everyone into this. It's all my fault" she said into my chest

"No it's not. We chose to help. We will never give up on you" I told her

She picked her head up and looked at me. "Thank you" she said, then kissed me.

We pulled apart. "I love you" she said to me

"I love you too" I told her. We both laid down on the bed, with my arms around Nina, and we both fell asleep for the next 6 hours.

**Fabina is awesome. I'm a total Amber Millington in real life. Anywho, hope you enjoyed =] I'm probably not going to update until after Kayla's. I'm not sure when that will be. Have a good day! BOOMBA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**~Have fun reading! Sorry for such bad start!**

**~ Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis. I only own the character Kevin Zeno.**

Amber POV:

I was put into the van. I was sitting in the back part with Kevin and Vera, sandwiched in between them. Victor was driving, and Joy was in the passenger seat. Rufus was already at the place. When we pulled up, I found it was the same hotel last time. Kevin took me and carried me. I got into this huge penthouse upstairs. He set me down and ran. I looked around. It had a HUGE common room, a huge kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, and a balcony. The balcony doors had a lock on it, though. I guess they thought I would be able to jump 10 stories. I might break a nail. I settled down on the couch in the common room, and waited. Hopefully, Fabian, Nina, Alfie, and Patricia will find me soon!

Nina POV:

I rounded up Sibuna. Patricia followed Fabian and I up to my room. Alfie was getting food. He came running in.

"Where's Amber?" Alfie asked

"That is why we are here" I told him, and handed Patricia the note. She gasped, and Alfie started tearing up.

"No, no, no no" he said, sitting down on Amber's bed. Patricia patted him on the back. Eddie chose that moment to come in.

"Hey, Fabian, Nina-" he started, then looked over at Patricia patting Alfie. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping a friend out, unlike you" Patricia snapped back

"At least I don't cheat!" Eddie said

"I am not cheating. Alfie is heartbroken over Amber!"

"What happened to Amber?" Eddie asked

Fabian and I was glaring at Patricia, until Fabian spoke. "Might as well tell him, Patricia just told him about Amber!"

I sighed then said "Okay, Rufus, Joy, Victor, Kevin, and Vera have all teamed up and took Fabian and I, then Joy tranquilized Patricia, Alfie, and Amber. Jerome broke us out, then Amber got kidnapped by them again!"

Eddie looked, what was the word, gobsmacked? Yea, I think that's it. "Oh. Well, can I at least help?" he asked

"Yea, of course. It's time to go to school, we will talk more after school" I said.

All of the sudden, the goddess Isis appeared. Eddie and I gasped.

"What is it, Neens?" Fabian asked me.

"Isis is here" I told him, then Isis started talking

"I hear from Sarah that you need help. I am willing to grant you two wishes. What will they be?"

I glanced around.

"Can it be for Amber Millington to be saved, and Rufus and Kevin Zeno to be destroyed?" I asked nerviously.

"I am sorry, Chosen One and Osirian" Osirian? Is that how Eddie can see her? "I cannot do that"

"Okay. How about to have a fake elixir, but it works like the other one?" I asked her. A little tube appeared next to me. It was filled with gold-colored liquid.

"That I can do. It tastes like the elixir, but it makes the people who drink it helpless. Any others?" she asked me.

"Yes. Can you make the mask and cup of ankh work like they are supposed to, and make the people lose it faster?" Eddie asked her. He must have been thinking the same thing. I looked back. I saw Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian all looking scared, confused, and shocked.

The mask and cup appeared. The gem also came into view and into Eddies' hand. "Yes, I can"

"Thanks so much, Isis" Eddie and I said

She backed away, and Eddie and I turned around to face Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian. Fabian came over and hugged me, and Patricia went over to hug Eddie.

I turned to Eddie. "You saw her too? Are you the osirian?" I asked him

"Yes to both" he said.

"We have to go to school. We will meet up later and go to Rufus and the others" Alfie said.

We walked off to school, not knowing what the future will go.

**Hay guys. So, I'm thinking maybe 3 more chapters, then an epilogue . Somewhere around that. I don't think any big fights, like when they are handing over any of the things. Oh, well. I will think more later. BOOMBA!**


	21. Chapter 21

~Hay guys. Hopefully you guys like it.

~Thanks for subscribing, reviewing, and favoring.

~Disclaimer: I only own 4 things: The plot, the character Kevin Zeno, my obsession to this show, and my obsession to Nutella.

Amber POV:

Rufus came in. He handcuffed me and threw me back into the car. I was between Kevin and Joy this time. Rufus was driving, and Vera was next to him. We drove to the Sibuna clearing. We waited for about 2 hours. They were SO long! Then, we started to make out 5 figures. I guess they asked Eddie. They had the mask, cup, gem, and elixir.

"How nice to see all of you again. But I don't recognize this one" Rufus said, pointing to Eddie

"You don't need to know me" Eddie said, and at the same time Patricia said "You don't need to know him". Aww, Peddie is SO cute!

"Okay, very well. Vera? Joy?" Rufus asked them

"He's Edison Miller-Sweet. The son of Eric Sweet" Joy told him

We all were glaring at her. Well, everyone but the meanies. "Thank you, Joy" Rufus said. "Now, who has the elixir and cup?"

Nina gave him the elixir, and Fabian gave him the cup. I noticed they were holding hands. So cute!

Rufus poured the elixir into the cup, and drank it. Rufus passed it to Kevin. Kevin was about to drink, but not before Rufus fell to the ground. He couldn't move, but he was breathing and looking around. If looks could kill, we all would be dead.

"What did you do?" Kevin yelled

"Oh, just got some help from Isis" Eddie said

"You guys are going to pay!" Vera said, before she attacked Eddie. Nina threw me Fabians phone, which she took out of his pocket because he was battling with Joy. "Call the police!" she said, and Kevin attacked her.

Patricia was helping Eddie get Vera off, and Alfie was helping Nina. Out of all of them, Fabian was doing the best. I quickly dialed the police, and in 5 minutes they were here and saw Vera, Joy, and Kevin attacking everybody. Joy even kicked me! About 6 police officers came and handcuffed them. They even handcuffed Rufus, because he was wanted for kidnapping, murdering, the list goes on and on. After about 20 minutes, they un-cuffed me and we were left alone. I ran over to Alfie and hugged him. Patricia and Eddie were hugging, and so were Fabian and Nina. After 2 minutes, we all walked back to Anubis House.

Fabian POV:

We got back to the house. Sibuna went up to Nina and Amber's room.

"Whoa" Alfie said

"Is it really over?" Patricia asked

"Yup" Nina and I told her.

"What about Victor?" Amber asked

We all looked around. We completely forgot about him. "Hopefully, he won't bother us anymore" Eddie said

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" a voice said behind us. We turned and saw Victor.

I think that this is almost the end. Yea. The next chapter is going to be about Victor, and it truly being the end. After that is going to be about a 5 year time lapse. The epilogue is going to be about a 10-15 year time lapse. BOOMBA!


	22. Chapter 22

~Sorry for such short chapter. There is about 2 more? Maybe the last one you can call an epilogue.

~Thanks for reviews, favoring, subscribing, etc.

~Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Fabian POV continued

We turned to see Victor.

"You really think you could get rid of me that easily, huh?" Victor said. I protectively put my arm around Nina.

"What do you want?" I sneered

"Revenge" he said, then lunged at us. Eddie did this weird chant and touched Victor. He started screaming."I will be back!" and he disappeared.

"I don't think so!" Eddie said

"Where did he go?" Patricia asked

"Into the fiery pit of hell" Eddie told us (or wherever Rufus went on the season 2 finale)

"So he won't be coming back?" Alfie asked excitedly

"Nope"

We all cheered.

Mara came in. "Amber, Alfie, your on dinner duty"

"Okay!" and everyone but Nina and I went out.

Nina turned look at me. "Wow" she said

I hugged her. "Yea"

I pulled back. We looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then we kissed. We pulled apart.

"I love you" Nina said

"I love you too" I told her, and then we hugged until dinner.

Afterwards, we went up. Sibuna followed us.

"Let's make an agreement" Nina said

"Okay" everyone said except Nina

"Let's never, ever, talk about this again. Or discuss it with anyone else" she said

"Agreed!" we all chimed in, then we group hugged.

"Ow, Patricia! You stepped on my foot!" Amber exclaimed

We all laughed, including Amber.

~Ack. Posting the next chapter soon. This wasn't my best work. I'm sorry!

~I am still in love with Nutella!

~ BOOMBA!


	23. Chapter 23

5 YEARS LATER!

Nina POV

We were at a Sibuna reunion. Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, and I were all Fabian and I's house. Fabina was still going strong. Patricia Williamson is now Patricia Miller, and is about to have her first child. Amber and Alfie were engaged. After we graduated Anubis, we went to the College of London. I am an author, Patricia is a teacher, Eddie is also a teacher, Alfie runs a prank shop with Jerome, Amber is a fashion designer, and Fabian is becoming a doctor. He is still in college. Amber is, also, but her and Fabian only go during the day. It is about 4 P.M, or 16:00. We were sitting in the common room, and talking about what happened 5 years ago. Yes, I know we swore never to talk about it, but somehow it came up.

"Remember when Victor was banished?" Amber laughed

"Yea! Way to go Eddie!" Patricia cheered. We all laughed.

I looked around and was glad I had such amazing friends. And an amazing boyfriend. I looked over at him. He saw and put his arm around me. He seemed tense but I decided to let it go.

Fabian POV

I am going to propose to Nina. I think she noticed I was a little tense, but she didn't say anything. Only Eddie and Patricia knew, because they were with me when I got the ring. If I told Amber, she might have told Nina. I didn't want her to ruin the surprise. Nina was talking.

"When they had me and Fabian, there was only one bed. I thought I was going to have to share it!" she laughed

I playfully hit her. "Am I really that bad?' I asked her, jokingly

"Yup" she said, and then kissed my cheek.

"FABINA!" Amber yelled

"Amber, shh!" Alfie said

"Sorry!" she whispered

We talked for a little while longer, and then everyone had to leave. Time to propose! I had it all planned out.

We had hamburgers for dinner. I made them on the grill. Nina seemed to love them. After, I led her out onto the deck. We sat side by side on the swing. I had my arm around her, and she was leaning onto me. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there, I started talking.

"Nina, how much do you love me?" I asked her

"More than anything in the world. Why?"She said, confused

"Just asking" I said

In about 5 minutes, Nina got up to use the bathroom. Time to put the plan into action. When she got back, I was standing. "What?" she asked softly

I took a deep breath, and took her hands. "Nina, ever since I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I ever had met. You're amazing in every way. You will always be my chosen one" I said, then got down on one knee. Nina started tearing up.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?" I asked

She was crying. She couldn't talk. She was just nodding, and then hugged me. I put the ring on her finger. Nina kissed me. After 5 minutes, she pulled away.

"I love you" she said

"I love you' I said, and she kissed me again.

I cannot believe Nina Martin is going to become Mrs. Nina Rutter.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilouge

**~Last chapter! Or you can call it an epilogue, whatever!**

**~Disclaimer: I only own their children's name and the story line. **

**~Thanks so, so, so much for reading, reviewing, favoring, and subscribing to this story. It was so much fun doing this.**

*15 YEARS AFTER VERA, RUFUS, VICTOR, KEVIN, AND JOY*

*10 YEARS AFTER LAST CHAPTER*

_Fabian POV:_

Nina and I woke up to having 4 kids jump on us. Ryan sat directly on Nina's stomach.

"Not there, Ry" she said, and with Ryan knowing why, he moved.

"Sorry Mom. I forgot" he apologized

The triplets started to pull us up. "It's our birthday!" they yelled

"We know! All your friends' are coming!" I told them

"Yay!" they screamed, and then ran out.

We weren't going to tell them about their new baby sister until later. Ryan knew because he saw Nina's stomach growing. The triplets were oblivious, as were all of our friends and their children.

I should probably tell you about everyone's families.

After Nina and I got married, so did Amber and Alfie. I have no idea why they waited so long. They have a 6 year old named Danielle. She looks like Alfie, just in girl form. Their 2 year old boy names Mason looks like Amber, just with Alfie's eyes. Amber is pregnant with another girl.

Patricia and Eddie have twin girls. They are both 9, and their names are Kerri and Terri. They both look like Patricia, with Eddie's hair. They also have a boy named Tyler, who looks like Eddie. He is 5 years old.

Jerome and Mara also got married. I only know this because Eddie works with Mara, and Alfie has the shop with Jerome. They have four children. Their oldest is named Dylan. Dylan has a twin named Katelyn, and they are both 7. They also both look like Jerome. Just Katelyn has brown eyes, and Dylan has blue. The next is Kylie, who is 5. She has Mara's hair, and Jerome's face. Their youngest is 3. Her name is Ella. She looks like a mini Mara.

Nina and I have 4 children and another on the way. Ryan is 10. He has Nina's hair, mouth, and ears. He has my eyes and nose. The next are the triplets. They are all 5 years old. Angel, who likes to bug his sister, Olivia, she likes to bug her brother Angel, and Austin, who is the little troublemaker. Angel looks like me with Nina's eye color. Olivia is a mini Nina. Well, she would be if Nina had my color hair. Austin looks like Ryan, just in reverse. He has my hair, mouth, and nose, and he has Nina's eye color and ears. The next baby is a girl, and her name is going to be Aimee.

Ryan, Nina, and Austin are at the table. I was being pulled by Olivia and Angel.

"Daddy, can we have pancakes?" Olivia asked

"Yes, anything for my birthday girl and boys" I said. Olivia and Angel ran to the table, and I went into the kitchen. After 20 minutes, they were done. I brought them to the table. I sat down and started eating. So did everyone else. Austin spilled Nina's coffee everywhere. Ryan, Nina, and I all started cleaning.

I love my life, and would not ask for anything to be different, even in the past. That is what brought Nina and me together. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't have the life I have now. I hope that this never changes.

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoring the story. Sorry if you wanted to see how the party went, I didn't want to make it too long. I do know people by the names of Danielle, Mason, Terri, Kerri, Tyler, Dylan, Katelyn, Kylie, Ella (SHE IS MY 1 YEAR OLD COUSIN, SHE IS ADORABLE!), Ryan, Angel, Olivia, Austin, and Aimee. Hopefully they don't mind me using their name! I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks again for everything that you did to help this story! BOOMBA!**

**3 Amber**

**3 Kayla**


End file.
